A Stoic Somebody and An Imprisoned Nobody
by AkemiYumikov3
Summary: He was the heir to the richly famous Uchiha corporation. She was an infamous international assassin. Her next target: Him. With so different lives, a forbidden romance between them was the last thing they needed. SasuIno AU Story.
1. Mission Briefing

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Lyn: This is my first AU story, just a little something that came in my head. Hope you guys like it. Oh yeah, just a warning, Itachi and Naruto are going to be killed. Gomenasai!

* * *

**A Stoic Somebody and An Imprisoned Nobody**

"This mission is your most important mission for this year. You are to assassinate the next heir to the Uchiha Corporation. We were able to assassinate the first one, but we failed to know that there was another heir. Because of the first incident, they will be on their guard. Use charm and manipulation. The mission specs will come from Konan. And remember, do not screw this up or your brother is dead. Dismissed." The leader of Akatsuki Assassination Organization said to Ino.

"Hai Leader-sama." Ino agreed coldly.

Ino and Naruto were twins, and had been orphaned because of the darn Organization. Their parents were killed, and they had been imprisoned by these people. Naruto had always been used as a bribe for her to do missions, since he was not 'capable enough' to keep quiet and do the work professionally, well, according to the leader anyway. They had been there for at least five years, now they were both nineteen and were still trapped inside the cold life in the organization. She sighed, proceeding to go to Konan, Leader-sama's right hand partner.

"Konan-sama, I'm here for my mission specs." The woman in question nodded, and proceeded to give her a brown folder. Inside was a picture of a hot raven haired man, about the same age as her. If she were a normal nineteen year old, she would have stars in her eyes and felt flirting urges. But she was no mere nineteen year old. If anything, emotions meant nothing to her. She flirted to survive. And by the looks of it, the Uchiha wasn't one for emotions as well. She was brought out of her thoughts by Konan clearing her throat.

"Ino, you will begin the mission tonight. There will be a social party for the heir, Uchiha Sasuke. He will surely be surrounded by bodyguards after that last incident, so use your female charms to lure him away from the bodyguards. Get him in a room, alone. Then finish him. An unmarked limo will pick you up at 7 pm. Your dress is in your room. Dismissed." Konan said.

"Hai Konan-sama." Automatic response. Like she had a choice in the matter.

Meeting with her 'superiors' (she just liked calling them 'hell's servants') was always short and serious. After all, they were taught to grasp everything said to them in a snap of the fingers.

On her way to her room, she passed by Shino, Deidara, and Neji, who killed the first Uchiha heir, Uchiha Itachi. She nodded her head in acknowledgement, and they merely reflected the gesture.

When she got to her room, her brother Naruto pulled her into a hug.

"Ino, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for putting you through this, for being a burden." Ino just let a small smile break her emotionless façade and returned the hug.

"Don't worry Naruto, it's our duty to protect each other. We're the only family we have left."

"Ino, I'm still sorry. Thank you so much, for everything. You're the best twin I could ever have."

"I am the only twin you have baka."

The conversation ended when Ino glanced at the clock. 5:51 pm. She took the dress lying on the bed, shooed Naruto out, and tried it on. She thought it looked alright, then proceeded to get ready. (hey, if you're expecting to charm an heir to a rich company, you'd take long as well) She was wearing a turquoise knee-length halter dress which hugged her curves and brought out the color of her eyes. She was wearing silver teardrop earrings, and light pink lipstick. Her hair was in a half-ponytail, the ponytailed part curled, while the other was let down and left as is. She glanced at the clock again. 6:59 pm. After bidding her brother goodbye and take care, she boarded the limo and left.

After a boring hour in the limo, they reached the destination.

'Showtime.'

* * *

Lyn: Cliffhanger! Got this idea after watching Wanted (the Angelina Jolie movie). I just liked this kind of story so R&R please!


	2. The First Move

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Naruto.

Lyn: Oh. My. Goodness. I actually forgot something very important when I wrote the first chapter. +grumble+ I forgot to give Ino a gun! Just great, how do you assassinate someone quickly without a gun?! Ugh, I'll make up for that right now in this chapter. Anyway, thanks so much to those who reviewed the first chapter! And one more thing, can anyone teach me how to add a story to a community? I'm freaking out cause I can't figure it out! Arigatou!

**Chapter 2: Make a Move**

As Ino entered the lobby of the hotel the party was held at, she touched the well-hidden .45 caliber pistol strapped to her thigh through the fabric of her dress. This gun was her friend.

She gracefully turned to the well-dressed man and winked, handing the invitation Leader-sama _mysteriously _had access to. The man nodded, and opened the brass doors, letting her in the large ballroom. She inwardly grimaced. 'Great. Getting him alone will be the hardest part of this darn mission.' She quickly scanned the room. No sign of her target. Ugh. Better not waste time. She went to the Ladies' room, hoping to gather more information about the Uchiha Heir.

Once inside, she saw two young women, more or less her age, giggling hysterically. There were only two reasons they could be like that. One, they were drunk. Ruled out, because there was no alcohol on the buffet table. Two, they were talking about Sasuke. She went in one of the stalls, and strained her ears to hear more of the conversation.

"Did you see who the Uchiha heir is? I bet he's really handsome!" 'Oh yippee! Let's go have a party.' Ino sarcastically thought.

"Yes, I got a glimpse of his…hand!" 'Smuck! She's happy seeing his hand?!'Ino thought incredulously.

"Hand?! It could've been anybody's hand!" 'Duh, obviously!' Ino rolled her eyes.

"Er…how about you? Have you even seen his face?!"

"No, but we'll change that tonight. I heard he has 4 bodyguards, in a diamond formation, so we might be able to look into his eyes and make eye contact!" 'Jackpot.' Ino thought. She left the stalls soon after, making up a way to get him out alone.

As soon as Ino went out, she immediately bumped into someone. BAM! Make that a large someone, since the person was able to knock Yamanaka Ino down and land on her butt.

"Gomenasai miss." She looked up and saw a man in a black suit, with silver hair, with shades. (Dang, Kakashi's still handsome no matter what he wears.) She smiled a fake smile, though with years of practice, her fake smiles looked like genuine ones.

"Oh, no problem at all." He reached a hand to help her out and she stood. Her quick and stealthy eyes saw that they were surrounding something, more likely someone. There were four. FOUR! The Uchiha Heir. Since her eyes were void of any emotion, she turned to leave, but had been holding the gun through the conveniently torn pocket of her dress, pulled the trigger, turned fast, and sped a bullet, hitting the silver-haired man straight in the chest. (he couldn't move because that would mean that Sasuke would be left unguarded!) She turned to the others, one holding a gun and pointing it to her chest. He pulled the trigger, fired and she dropped down, looking genuine with her practice. "Idiot girl, who does she think we are?" A woman with them replied, "She's good. I never suspected that she would be attempting to assassinate the heir." The heir merely grunted.

When the man who hit her got close enough, Ino made her move. She spun her leg under his legs, knocking him down, then kicked him in the skull, with her daggered heels. The last two were harder to hit with her gun, as they were extremely jumpy, and had been trying to hit her with her own guns. She did a backflip (in a dress!!) and while in the air, fired her gun, hitting the two remaining. She landed gracefully. 'Dead.' "That'll teach you to wear silver bullet proof vests." She said emotionlessly. She turned to where Sasuke was supposed to be.

'Gone! Smuck, Leader-sama's gonna be pissed if I don't get this job done tonight!' She turned her head straight, and saw at least six doors. She put her head to each one, listening for any signs of life. As she reached the third door, she heard a voice. "Damn, damn, damn, I'm gonna get killed!"

Ino smiled, holding the gun next to her, kicked the door open.

Inside, she saw…

Lyn: AHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! Like it or hate it, please review!


	3. Face To Face

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only the plot.

Lyn: Ookie…I'm actually thinking of not killing Naruto. I'm thinking of maybe a 'fake death' kind of thing. Oh well, hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**Face To Face (Revelation of the Uchiha Clan's Dark Past)**

As soon as she took seven steps in the room, the door went shut. 'Smuck.' She turned around, but was met with a gun on her forehead. She was secretly impressed. 'Hm, not bad for a pampered idiot.' She dropped her gun, and smirked at the heir, who got caught off guard.

"Well, Uchiha-sama, aren't you going to kill me now?" Her eyes were still emotionless, and as she made eye contact with the heir, he saw that his eyes held no emotion as well.

"Before I do that, I just want to know…why? What did I do to you?" She smiled. A devious smile. "Uchiha-sama, this is strictly business. I do not have anything personal against you. I need to do this to survive." Why the hell was she even disclosing information with her target? Even she was surprised at the words that came out of her mouth. Sasuke, for his part, had his eyes almost as large as saucers. She almost laughed. "So, you are part of the organization that killed my brother?" When she nodded, his face contorted with anger. "WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO YOU?! WHAT COULD ALL OF YOU HAVE AGAINST US?!" She nearly choked from shock. The Uchiha heir had no idea as to what Akatsuki had against them?! Oh Kami, this guy wasn't disclosed with that? Hell, even she knew why!

Flashback

_The first time she joined the organization, Leader-sama explained to her why._

"_We are the Akatsuki Assassination Organization, Akatsuki for short. One of our primary goals is to bring the demise of the Uchiha Clan, one of the most prestigious clans of Konoha. They killed our president's family, as of many of this organization's officials. As you are now agents of our organization, you will aid us in defeating them, by hook or by crook. Dismissed."_

End Flashback

As soon as she related the information to Sasuke, he only shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about! My brother and I were never informed of anything like that!" Suddenly, Ino felt second thoughts about killing this man. Nothing that personal, except that that was also the reason she had been brought to the organization, her parents were killed because of their ancestor's wrongdoing, which neither she or Naruto had any idea what it had been. She sighed, letting her woman's intuition take over.

"Uchiha-sama, I will leave you unharmed." At Sasuke's eyebrow raising, she sighed and sat on a chair in the room. "I was forced in the organization. My parents were killed because one of our ancestors had caused the death of one of the organization's officials, and my brother and I were dragged in there. It seems that your case as well. I shall go Uchiha-sama, and say that I was not able to even lay a finger on you. Take care, and be on your guard." As she turned to the window, Sasuke suddenly caught her wrist. She turned to him. "What is your name, miss?"

"Uzumaki Ino, Uchiha-sama." For the first time in 5 years, Ino smiled, genuinely.

"Call me Sasuke, Uzumaki-san." Even his lips formed a small smile.

"And call me, Ino." He let go of her wrist, and told her, "I wish you good luck Ino. I hope I see you again, although not in a life or death situation. And arigatou for sparing my life."

"Me too, Sasuke. Me too." She jumped out the window, and landed on the next rooftop.

'Oh, smuck. What'll I tell Leader-sama?!'

* * *

Lyn: Okay, their first interaction! Hope you guys like it! And thanks for the awesome reviews!


	4. Information Gathering

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Lyn: Hn…the weirdness of inspiration. I got no sleep two days ago, and had the three ideas for my Rapunzel part two and "A Stoic Somebody and An Imprisoned Nobody."

* * *

**Chapter Three: Information Gathering  
**

As soon as Ino left, Sasuke stared at her form, journeying through the rooftops. His eyes went to the floor, the .45 gun's silver steel gleaming in the full moonlight. He picked it up, and hid it in a hidden coat pocket. He smiled for the first time since his beloved brother died. 'Ino-chan, you better expect that when we see each other again, you're going to be pleasantly surprised.'

Suddenly the door burst open, and he whirled around to face his mother. "Sasuke! Oh Kami, we were so worried!" His mother hugged him, while he hugged her back. "Sasuke, are you alright?" His father asked him. "I'm fine tou-san."

"How come you were unharmed?" His mother asked. It wasn't a rude question, just inquiring. "Uhm…" Think fast Sasuke! "Her gun lost bullets, and she ran out the window." Whew. Believable save! "At least you're alright." They proceeded to walk out the room, and Sasuke glanced back before following his parents.

* * *

The next day, he immediately went to the company genius, Nara Shikamaru. He was the same age as him, yet was easily hired as the company strategist for his VERY high IQ. Sasuke also went to him because he had the best computer ever, modified by him to suit his tastes and a very powerful memory. Yes, Nara Shikamaru was a computer genius.

"Nara." Shikamaru looked up from his place in front of his computer, pretending to work when he was really playing Red Alert. As he saw Sasuke, he immediately closed the window displaying his winning Red Alert match.

"Hai, Uchiha-sama?" He called boredly.

"I need you to do me a favor." Shikamaru nodded to indicate that he was listening. "I want you to bring me files about Uzumaki Ino." Shikamaru continued to nod, then froze.

"U-Uzumaki?" When Sasuke nodded impatiently, Shikamaru asked in disbelief. "Female, blonde hair, Blue eyes, charming smile?" Sasuke knitted his eyebrows in confusion. Shikamaru sighed. "Uchiha-sama, I won't need to hack in any computer system to find out who you're asking for." He pulled out his wallet, then handed Sasuke a photo he fished out of the black wallet. Sasuke almost gasped. Instead, he looked at the Nara, eyes with a questioning look. The picture was Ino, a man who Sasuke assumed was her brother (Naruto), Shikamaru, another man whom he did not recognize (Choji), and a pink-haired girl (Sakura), all smiling cheerfully.

"She was my best friend, before she disappeared five years ago." Then Shikamaru paused, seeming to think about something, and looked at Sasuke with confusion. "But, how do you know her, Uchiha-sama?" Sasuke merely grunted, then said, "You'll find out someday. But hn, do you have any other information about her, visual stats, etc.?" Shikamaru shook his head. "I can only give you information from the past…" "It may do, no less than 500 words, in my office, 4 o'clock." "Fine, Uchiha-sama." And Shikamaru focused on opening a word document, and began typing.

* * *

Soon, at exactly 4 o'clock, Shikamaru went to his office, giving him the file he was able to make. He dismissed Shikamaru, telling him that he could have the day off if he wished. As soon as Shikamaru went, he immediately read the report the Nara made.

'Hn, Elementary valedictorian, top gymnast in her school, thinking of taking psychology in college…brother – Uzumaki Naruto, father – Minato Namikaze…' Sasuke froze. He knew that name, he heard it from his father once, when Itachi was still alive. He made it a resolution to ask his father as soon as possible.

After reading the report, Sasuke was determined to get the information he was looking for.

* * *

Lyn: Cliffhanger…this chap just showed that Shika knew Ino and Naruto. Alright, Here is the list of good and bad guys.

BAD: All of Akatsuki except for Itachi and Sasori, Neji, Shino, Sand Siblings, Sai, Kiba, Akamaru, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sound five, among others

GOOD: Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, TenTen, Lee, all senseis, Jiraiya, Tsunade

Poor Naruto and Ino are stuck in the middle.

Also thanks to Drunksonic, I already have an idea of what Naruto's fate would be. (GAH! I'm being Neji-fied again!) Also, I already know what my ending will be. I'm just working out the middle parts. Thanks for those who support the story. My heartfelt Arigatou's. R&R please.


	5. New Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Lyn: I really really want to thank all those who support this story! Hope you people continue to support this!

* * *

**Chapter 4: New Mission**

"**You failed the mission?! You, one of our best, failed this mission?! Did I not stress how important this was to the organization?! Grrr**…calm down Pein, calm down. Ino, you will get news soon. Dismissed." Leader-sama said this with such a scary tone that Ino complied immediately. As soon as she left, she met up with Kiba.

"Damn Ino, I heard Leader-sama's voice all the way down the hall!" He said, pretending to shiver. Ino nodded. "Yeah, for a second there, I thought my ears would burst. Try listening to him yell when you're beside him. I swear Kiba, you'd wish you were never born." She said, rubbing her right ear. Kiba's eyes widened.

"Thanks for the offer Ino, but I still need my ears intact." They soon parted ways, and Ino met up with Naruto, who was in her room, hitting the dart board always at the center. As soon as he saw Ino, he smiled brightly, and, you guessed it, bragged.

"Look, Ino-chan! I bet you can't do better than that! 3 in a row, ha!"

Ino sighed. "Naruto, you still are childish as ever." She took one of her guns, another .45 pistol (she has a lot of those) from the inside of a wide vase. "But, I accept your challenge."

Ino took at least three fourths of a meter away from the dart board, and with one hand, fired three bullets. BANG BANG BANG! Soon, Naruto was frowning and Ino was smirking. There were three holes, all in the red dot, in the center of the red circle. When Naruto started grumbling to himself, Ino giggled.

Just then, there was a knock on the door, which Ino opened, since Naruto was still grumbling to himself something which sounded like, "stupid sister always showing off just because she's the damn better agent."

To her surprise, Deidara stood there.

"Ino, you're being called by Konan-sama in her office, un." He said, slightly smiling.

"Oh, arigatou Dei-san." Deidara nodded and continued to the end of the hall. Ino turned to Naruto.

"Hey, Naru-kun, Konan-sama's calling for me. Another mission, I bet." Naruto nodded, and Ino took this as her cue to leave.

She continued town the hall, turned right, and came upon a large metal door. She knocked quietly. "Come in."

"Deidara said you wanted to see me, Konan-sama?"

"Yes, Ino. This is about your new…mission."

"Your last mission has been modified. You are now to get as close to Sasuke as possible. Get him to make you his girlfriend, as close as you can be. You will not assassinate him, you will just…gather information. Clear? Yes? Dismissed."

As soon as she was out of earshot, she let out a growl of frustration. 'Sasuke again?! Kami-sama hates me!' She thought irritably. As she was going back to her room, only one thought was in her mind, 'I agree with you Neji. Fate really gets kicks out of seeing us suffer.'

When she entered her room, Naruto had been wise to keep his mouth shut about her moodiness, instead asking about what happened.

"Oh, nothing. Konan-sama just wants me to pose as Uchiha Sasuke's girlfriend, and gather information!"

Naruto, instead of being supportive about his sister's welfare, he burst out laughing. His laughter soon stopped when he felt one of Ino's guns against his chest. Uh oh. Rule no. 1: Don't mess with a pissed off Ino.

"Jeez Ino. I was just kidding. Put the gun away, please." Ino smiled. "Baka, it wasn't loaded."

"Of course I knew that Ino. But even the butt of a gun is dangerous in your hands." When Ino put the gun away, she changed into a pink hoodie, denim flared jeans, black high-cut Converse sneakers, and a white baseball cap, and went out to find her target.

After 30 minutes of walking, she spotted Sasuke, being surrounded by fan girls. She walked towards them, and most of the girls backed off at seeing the confident smile on her face. Sasuke turned towards the direction his fangirls were looking at.

"Hey Handsome." Ino said with a wink. And she tipped her cap to the side, allowing Sasuke to see her face.

Sasuke gulped.

* * *

Lyn: Wahahaha! Cliffhanger! Oh, and just a warning, I might only be able to update on the weekend. Gomenasai!


	6. Feelings Arise

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Lyn: Hey people! So far, I've been getting praise for this, thanks to all!**

**Kakashi: Hell, you just had to kill me didn't you?**

**Lyn: (O.o) Yeesh! Kakashi?! What the hell are you doing here?! **

**Kakashi: I demand to know why I got killed.**

**Lyn: It was part of the plot. That's all. Nothing personal. **

**Kakashi: But…**

**Lyn: If you shut up, I'll let you read the newest Icha Icha Paradise Jiraiya just completed yesterday! -gives to Kakashi-**

**Kakashi: -starts getting absorbed in the book-**

**Lyn: Continue reading please. (Trivia: I stole that from Jiraiya when he wasn't looking.)**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Feelings Arise (Complications)**

"Ino? What are you doing here?" Saying that Sasuke was really surprised was putting it mildly. Let's say he was stupefied.

Ino smiled and dragged Sasuke away from his fangirls who were glaring daggers at her. She brought him to a small café and told him the whole story, about her mission and all that. Of course Sasuke's first thought was to adamantly refuse, he didn't care if the girl could kill him right then and there or even if she was damn good with a gun, and so intriguing, not to mention beautiful…okay, where was he going with this?! Ahem, Sasuke. Get back on track please.

He was about to tell Ino that no way in hell would he participate until…she smirked that devious smirk he saw a week ago.

"But Sasuke-kun, I have an interesting proposal for you…" She started, then moved behind Sasuke to be able to whisper in his ear while rubbing his neck. "I'll help you, with your…revenge…" She went back to her seat, still having that devious smirk plastered on her face. "I've got everything…every information…every weapon needed to bring them down. Let's face it, we both have a grudge against the organization, and we make the perfect team. You with your contacts, me with my skills. So, whaddaya say, let's do the mission and bring down the organization." She finished with a flourish, just like a travelling salesman.

Sasuke found himself agreeing to the blonde's words.

**Two Months Later**

Ino just woke up from her slumber to see herself lying on Sasuke's chest. Hold up…SASUKE'S CHEST?! 'Oh Kami…' She thought, eyes widening. She stared at Sasuke's still asleep face. 'Hmm…pretty cute when he's sleeping. Not angsty and broody.' She quickly went out the room through the window, leaving a note for her 'aigin' (lover) for when he woke up.

--

Sasuke woke up an hour later, and when he was about to rub his eyes, he felt a piece of paper in his hands. He read the note.

_Hey Sasuke! I'm gonna go report to Konan-sama and visit my bro so don't look for me. I'll probably be back two days from now._

_Aishiteru – Ino (u know dat olredi)_

It was pretend, but Sasuke started having feelings for the mysterious blonde, not that he'd ever mention it to her. '_You better get back, Aikikou.'_

--

Ino went to her room after giving Konan a report of fake information she and Sasuke had planned from the very beginning. As soon as she opened the door, she saw Naruto, sitting on a chair by the window staring into space.

"Naru-kun, I'm back." She said. As soon as Naruto heard his sister's voice he immediately hugged her.

"How was Sasuke? Did he even dare hurt you?" Naruto asked, the overprotective brother he was.

"Nope…well…he-he's nice." Naruto narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. If anything Uzumaki Ino was very articulate, and never once did she stutter.

"Alright, well, we've become closer, and I think I'm starting to...fall for him." Ino sheepishly admitted.

Naruto's jaw dropped. Then he fainted. Typical.

* * *

**Lyn: Ookie, sorry for not updating quickly. Just to let you know, I've figured out the next chapters until the ending! R&R please! Love ya'll.**

**Kakashi: Aaw, no smut?!**

**Lyn: Geez Kakshi, I can't write anything like that. I'm still underage for that kind of stuff...**

**Kakashi: Bummer.**

**Lyn: -whacks Kakashi with the Icha Icha Paradise he was reading- Baka ecchi (pervert)**

**Kakashi: -continues reading-**


	7. Revelation Of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Lyn: Hmm, I'm beginning to make the twist in the story! Hats off to suspense!

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Revelation Of Love**

Naruto opened his eyes to feel a cold something on his forehead. He was lying in a bed.

"Hey, good. You're awake." Ino said breathing a sigh of relief.

"How long was I out?" Naruto asked, clutching his head.

"3 hours. Guess my confession really shocked you huh?" Ino smiled slightly. Naruto racked his brain for a memory of a confession.

-- Flashback –

"_Alright, well, we've become closer, and I think I'm starting to fall for him." Ino sheepishly admitted._

--End—

Oh, that. Naruto frowned.

"Ino, you know we aren't allowed to fall in love. It would be suicide." He said sadly.

"How would they know?! They never fell in love for all we know! Besides, Sasuke knows my past, and he knows how to treat me well! He treats me as a human, a friend. Not as an enemy." Ino replied in defense.

"Ino, are you sure that he's not treating you like that because of the proposal you gave him?" Naruto said sternly.

Ino paused to think. Maybe, maybe Naruto had a point. She flashed back on all memories she had for two months with Sasuke.

--

"_Sasuke, thanks for understanding my past. And gomenasai for almost killing you."_

"_Nah, don't worry. If anything, I should be thanking you."_

"_Are you sure you're fine with me?"_

"_Ino, I want to help. I've actually enjoyed being with you."_

--

Ino steeled her answer.

"Yes, Naruto. I'm sure."

"Well, what if he doesn't feel the same way about you?"

"It's okay…I'll survive."

"Ok, I'm just worried for you." Ino smiled.

"I'm a big girl. Don't worry. Oh I gotta go. Sasuke's probably looking for me right now." Naruto smirked.

"Shut up Naruto." Then Ino just disappeared through the window, as usual.

--

Ino went to Sasuke's apartment, and rang the doorbell. She was greeted by Sasuke with no shirt. Ino was doing her best not to stare.

"Come in Ino." Sasuke said and gave way for Ino to enter. Ino sat herself on the couch and Sasuke went into his room. He went out soon wearing a black shirt.

"Where did we leave off yesterday before I fell…um…asleep?" Ino asked.

"We were talking about how you were gonna distract Leader and the others and you'd lure them outside. I was agreeing when I saw that you fell asleep." When Ino blushed, Sasuke chuckled.

"Hmm…are we still gonna have to pretend? You know, about the relationship?" Ino asked again, completely serious. Sasuke got a new glint in his eyes.

"Pretend? You know, my parents told me that we were damn perfect for each other. We're really good actors." Sasuke said, smirking. "And you know Ino, I don't think pretending for us." Sasuke moved so he was face to face with Ino. "How about we do this for real?" Not waiting for an answer, Sasuke crushed his lips onto hers. This wasn't their first kiss with each other, but it felt like that because this was their first kiss of the French variety. Sasuke and Ino pulled away at the same time, both smirking.

"Love you too." Ino said, smirking. "Let's get serious about the relationship after our revenge ne? You still need to meet my brother." Sasuke nodded.

"I'll get reinforcements, the best agents we can trust, they are also my close friends."

"Alright then. Bring them a month later, and we'll get down to training. Akatsuki ain't pushovers, you know that." Then Ino went to cook dinner. She would sleep here again. Meanwhile, Sasuke was making a list of the friends he should call.

"Hm, Lee, TenTen, Sakura, Hinata, and of course…Shikamaru."

**HOW WILL SHIKA REACT WHEN HE SEES INO AGAIN?**

* * *

Lyn: Yeah, cliffy again. Hope you guys liked it. R&R please

Kakashi: Still no smut?? I thought...aaw...

Lyn: Ecchi...-kicks Kakashi-


	8. Training Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Lyn: I almost forgot updating this. Oopsie.

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Training Begins, Shika and Ino meet again.**

"Hey people, I'd like to get your attention please!" Sasuke called, getting his friends' attention. They were in a gym owned by the Uchihas, training to beat Akatsuki. His friends turned to him and his visitor.

"I'm sure you've all heard of Akatsuki before right?" Several answers were heard.

"They killed my parents!" – TenTen, a gun expert replied angrily.

"They took my cousin away from us…" – Hinata, an heiress to another large company, shyly but sadly said.

"I have heard that they are very unyouthful!" – (guess who that was…), a martial arts specialist

"This is a drag. They took two of my best friends, and my happiness as well." – Shikamaru, the genius

"One of them almost raped me!" – Sakura, a young doctor, said.

"I know that they've all done us wrong, and we want revenge. I finally found someone who is willing to help us. She is a forced member, the organization killed her parents and took her and her brother hostage. Please don't judge her, she had no choice." Sasuke ended. Eyes turned expectantly toward Ino, and she revealed her face under her hood.

"Hello…" Her eyes landed on Shikamaru, and their jaws both opened in shock.

"I…I-no?" Shikamaru asked, wiping his eyes to prove that he wasn't dreaming.

"Shika-kun?! Omigod, it's you!" Ino quickly hugged him, almost crushing him.

"-gasp- Ino –choke- can't breathe!" When he was released, all he said was, "Troublesome woman. Still loud as ever." Ino rolled her eyes. Typical Shika.

Seeing that Sasuke was getting impatient, she proceeded to discuss everything about the organization, their forced members, weapons that would work on them, and they proceeded to train.

They struggled at first, but progressed.

**Two months later**

Tenten was now a total threat with her guns and daggers, Hinata was a stealth machine, Lee was a giant pain in the rear with his superior martial arts skills, Shikamaru was an expert hacker, Sakura was a formidable opponent to a heavyweight boxer, and Sasuke a silent killer.

When everyone else was training, Ino and Shikamaru were catching up.

"So how's Naruto huh? Troublesome as ever?"

"Yup, though he could beat you in darts even after this kind of training!"

"Seriously?!"

"Yup, he's changed. Still as loud-mouthed as ever, but a pain in the ass during sparring sessions. How about Chouji? How is he?"

They continued talking, not seeing Sasuke's face twitch and scowl.

* * *

Lyn: Sasu-kun's jealous ne? Sorry for the short chappie, but school drains my brains!


	9. Forward To The Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Lyn: Jeez, Sorry for the long wait, Stupid documents… Alright, here we go.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Forward To The Mission**

"So guys, remember, stick to the plan." Ino whispered tensely. They were nearing the Akatsuki Org's base now, and she was dreading this. Oh, don't get her wrong, she didn't hesitate killing Akatsuki members; she was worried for their safety, Naruto's safety, and especially Sasuke's own. If she had to die, she'd accept it like nothing happened. But if it was Sasuke, she shuddered at the thought.

Behind her, her companions were having a different reaction. They were all itching for action, she could tell.

"Pffft. With our teamwork, we'd be unstoppable!" Sakura said, determined.

"Wouldn't want this baby to get wasted!" Tenten said, holding a heavy duty machine gun, with a smug grin on her face.

"We shall defeat them with the power of youth!!" Lee said, punching the air. They all turned to look at him, sweatdropping. Even Ino. Seriously, what was this guy up to with his proclamations of youth?! They were so silent, you would hear a pin drop. Lee broke the silence saying,

"Was my encouraging words not very encouraging? Not a problem, I have a million more encouraging advice for you, all about the wonders of yout—," He was cut off by Shikamaru stuffing his mouth with a handkerchief.

"Shut up, Lee. We're nearing the base." Sasuke muttered, scowling. He was raring for vengeance, badly. Those bloodlusters would pay for killing his brother.

"Sssht." Chouji, who had been silent, was suddenly tense, alert. "We better shut up from this point on, or we could be ambushed."

Hinata nodded. "I wouldn't really be surprised, we're dealing with Akatsuki here, they aren't escape artists for no reason." She added, twisting her fingers around the thin wire she was holding.

"Ya people better be alert now…it's almost showtime." Ino said, grinding her teeth.

"Remember the plan." Sasuke told them all, his tone so cold that Lee flinched. And he added in a whisper to Ino, "Be safe."

Ino nodded, then walked straight ahead. The others found their own hiding spots, and poor Shika was behind a garbage can.

Before Ino could get inside, someone calling her name grabbed her attention. She turned her head, and her face twisted into something between horror and rage.

* * *

Lyn: Last chapter next, and it's action! Keep guessing what Ino saw guys. Sorry for the super late update.


	10. The Battle Part I

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 10: The Battle**

Ino walked cautiously towards the secret door of the Akatsuki lair, alert but low profile. Suddenly, a voice called her name.

"Ino!" She turned toward the voice, and to her extreme horror, there was Hidan, in front of an open window, clutching Naruto by the hair, a gun pinned right on the side of Naruto's head. Naruto had a look mirroring hers, except that he was sweating bullets but not moving at all.

"So, my connections tell me that you've been betraying Akatsuki eh? For love. Ah pathetic! I thought you, of all f---ing people, should know that f---ing love is stupid and worthless! And since you've brought your gang," Hidan smirked maniacally while clicking his gun, "The appropriate punishment would be watching your brother die right before your very eyes!" Ino closed her eyes, no matter how much her insides didn't want to, and a gunshot was heard.

"Naruto, stop whimpering and open your eyes." Ino's eyes snapped open at that, and when she opened them, there was Neji, in all his pissed off glory, standing in front of the open window, where Hidan had been, looking at Naruto who still had his eyes closed, murmuring quietly. So it was Neji's voice that she heard. And he killed HIDAN?!

"Yo Naruto, get your f---ing ass down here right now!" She turned to the left, and saw Kiba glaring at her brother with his dog Akamaru barking as well. Seeing as Naruto was still closing his eyes, Neji took it upon himself to push Naruto out the window.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed, him being a blur except for the orange streaks. He didn't fall into Kiba's outstretched hands though, he fell right in a dumpster.

"Oi Naruto, Speak up. I'm sure the people in Germany didn't hear you yet." Shikamaru's voice came from beside the dumpster, completely shocking Naruto,

"Shikamaru!!!!!" But before Naruto could go on a full dancy-schmancy mode, the cold voice of Pein cut in.

"Well, well, well. It looks like Pig actually broke free of her chains. But sorry to say, we'll be interrupting your little party, whether you like it or not." He smirked, then the other Akatsuki members came out of the shadows, too quickly for any of them to fully see, except for Neji, who hit Kakuzu in the eye before he was able to grab Tenten.

"Thank you…" Tenten started to say.

"Neji." Neji replied while in a fighting stance.

"Ah." Tenten said while getting in a fighting stance herself.

**x.o.x.o.x.o**

The others were caught, and were doing their best to get away. Sasuke and Lee were stuck with Deidara, Chouji and Hinata were staring at Zetsu, Tenten and Neji were glaring at Kakuzu, Sakura and Kiba were inching away from Kisame while failing miserably, Naruto and Shikamaru were stuck with Konan, while Ino was face to face with Pein, who was a meter away from her.

"Well, your gang seems to be quite capable. Unfortunately, we're better." Ino glared, and spat in a fiery tone, "You're going to eat your own words soon. You're outnumbered." Pein grinned evilly. "Numbers don't exactly mean much to us," he said while pulling something from inside his black leather jacket. Ino pulled out her .45 caliber pistol, and Pein showed his choice of weapon… nunchaku.

"NUNCHAKU?!" The people in the field, including the Akatsuki members sweatdropped.

"Underestimation is our best weapon."

And the battle started.

**x.o.x.o.x.o**

Sasuke was rubbing his temple in pissed off agony. Instead of fighting like pros, Lee and Deidara were having a word by word contest, apparently annoying themselves until one of them got frustrated and landed a kick or punch on the other.

As soon as he thought that, Deidara kicked Lee, who was too busy thinking and was not able to avoid it. Deidara threw a clay spider, which exploded as soon as it hit the ground, creating smoke around Lee and Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Can you see our opponent?" Lee shouted above the mist.

"Lee, I'm right here, and no, I can't see…" Sasuke was stopped when Deidara suddenly appeared behind him, but before it was instant KO, Lee kicked Deidara in the stomach with such force that Deidara flew backwards.

"F—k, you're going to pay for that!!!" Deidara grabbed more clay figures inside his cloak, and he made them crawl towards Sasuke and Lee, who stepped on the clay critters.

"Pfft. Toys?" Sasuke said smugly, yet his victory was short-lived. Deidara smirked and mouthed one word.

"Boom." The clay insects exploded and fragments were strewn all around them, cutting Sasuke deep in the shoulder while Lee was able to block the fragments from hitting him. The mist cleared, revealing Deidara with a special kind of gun. He pointed it towards Sasuke, who was injured, and fired tennis ball-sized clay, attempting to hit Sasuke. Fortunately, Sasuke moved away, evading the clay as much as possible, and caught one in his good arm, and threw it at the gun, blocking the opening. Lee grinned and proceeded to torture Deidara with his martial arts, after removing the heavy weights that he forgot he had. Deidara fought hard, but Sasuke and Lee combined brought his stamina to an end since Lee had much more stamina than him, and he fainted.

"THE POWER OF YOUTH PREVAILS YET AGAIN!!" Lee shouted joyfully. Sasuke groaned.

**x.o.x.o.x.o**

Chouji and Hinata were literally stuck. Zetsu backed them into a corner near the wall, a strategic place so that they won't be able to escape. Zetsu was grinning evilly and Hinata was already averting her eyes from his unwavering stare. Chouji was searching for a way out when Zetsu sighed pityingly.

"Give up. You both are just as weak as they are, even weaker. I don't even know why Ino took you under her wing. Eh, probably got desperate." Suddenly, Zetsu was the one backed into a corner, facing Chouji and Hinata who were angry beyond belief.

"We are not weak!!!" Hinata shrieked, then proceeded to thoroughly punch and kick Zetsu, so fast that Zetsu could only block a few. Chouji delivered a powerful right hook, getting blood to drip from Zetsu's nose. He wasn't finished however, Chouji and Hinata shared a look before together they banged Zetsu's poor body, Hinata landing three punches in a row to Zetsu's face, and Chouji kicking Zetsu's groin, rendering him unconscious. Chouji and Hinata were panting slightly, and Hinata staggered slightly before she fainted as well.

**x.o.x.o.x.o**

Tenten and Neji were facing Kakuzu off as much as they could handle. Kami-sama, this one was so unpredictable! He had a lot of tricks up his sleeve, and he was an escape artist too, dammit! Neji, who was more knowledgeable about Kakuzu attempted a direct attack, but Kakuzu lashed out a garbage can lid, and threw it at Neji, who received the blow on his chest. As Neji was recovering, Tenten decided to use a long range attack, throwing various grenades out at Kakuzu, who didn't expect them. The smoke blinded them all, and Neji had the time to criticize Tenten.

"Jeez, you're just –cough- giving him more time to escape!"

"Forgive me for being an idiot!" Tenten replied while waving off the smoke. Suddenly, Tenten was swept off her feet and smack dab into a tree.

**x.o.x.o.x.o**

Lyn: I underestimated the storyline, and I'm afraid it'd take at least two more chapters to get it done. Hope you guys aren't mad or anything. Love you all.


End file.
